


Snivalus and I Could've Pined Together

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: James had always been oblivious, but he had to have a faint idea of what happened around him. Right?





	Snivalus and I Could've Pined Together

Ilvermorny Weekly Challenge #11

James's P.O.V

I had always been somewhat oblivious, no matter what the it was for classes or when Sirius was talking about his weekly endevour. Remus was always the observant one; knowing things about me way before I could figure anything out.

Even Sirius managed to know somethings about me before I did. The only obvious things to me were unobvious things. I would notice things with acute precision and find out minor details about a person, learn their habits and behaviours before I could learn anything of the major gossip. I had always liked to learn from the source.

One of my main sources of observation, and let's be honest, amusement, was the one and only Snivullus Snape. I have to admit, he is quite the secret keeper, it hard to decipher details on that man.

He's extremely closed off and mysterious; the only time anyone could detect a small amount of emotion out of the guy was when he spent time with my beloved Lily Evans, or should I say future Lily Potter.

By now I had memorized every detail she could retain in that fiery, red hair, and bright, emerald greens eyes. I had memorized when, where, how, and why those soft lips would taunt me and curve at the small giggles and chuckles I managed to make escape those perfect lips.

And when I could make her laugh, wholeheartedly at that, my heart would hammer so hard in my chest I was frightened it would fly right out leaving all of my organs to function on their lonesome own.

My heart would never beat more then when we would accidentally brush arms in the halls; causing me to turn fire engine red, blushing madly is about all I could do in her presence.

Remus and Sirius would laugh so loudly when I would pine in the common room. Strewn and sprawled over their laps I could, and would, go on for hours about how much I adore her bright, wandering eyes, and how much I would value being able just one tiny peck on those plump, kissable lips.

But going back to the fact that I was completely oblivious; I never managed to recognize her undying love for me. Well it was never an undying love until after I wooed her head-over-heals, but it was definitely a large crush.

I also never took notice to Snivalisus's unnerving pining after Lil's as well; who knows maybe we could have pined together.

My obliviousness got in the way of love and it was right in front of me!

AN: Hey guys, this was for Ilvermorny's 11th Weekly challenge. I hope you liked, Review! Enjoy!


End file.
